


Cascade

by snarechan



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9911294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarechan/pseuds/snarechan
Summary: This isn't Firion's field of dreams.





	

**Author's Note:**

> De-Anon from the LJ community let-it-loose-df. The requester wanted Tidus to 'tumble Firion onto a bed strewn with rose-petals'; I may have seen this sweet and quirky prompt and twisted it a little bit. Edited by Keppiehed.

Firion opened his eyes. His view of the sky was shadowed by none other than Tidus. He was resting on his back with the other warrior on top of him, and his blond hair was haloed by the sun. In his peripheral vision, they were surrounded by roses. The red petals tickled Firion's cheek, and one found its way to Tidus' shoulder.  
  
He didn't remember how they got there.  
  
"What's the matter?" Tidus asked, his smile a little crooked. Firion wanted to run the pad of his thumb along the length of it and straighten the expression. He looked too sad this way.  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Do you have to?" As if to prove a point, Tidus leaned in closer and almost rid Firion of all thought with the increased contact. In his surprise, he may have writhed under him for a moment.  
  
" _Tidus_ , why—?"  
  
He laughed in Firion's ear. "Yeah, just like that. Say my name again."  
  
And Firion did try, though not to please him. Not that he _wouldn't_ , but there were more pressing matters to address, and Tidus would have none of it. He swallowed Firion's next words in a kiss and prevented further questioning.  
  
Tidus' hands were braced on either side of him now. Firion didn't know where to place his own; they lingered on Tidus' hips before he settled them on the patch of revealed midriff. Under his fingertips, Tidus' muscles rippled, at first due to the initial touch and then as he placed the length of his body against Firion’s own. It was difficult to keep a hold of him.  
  
Breaking the kiss to breathe, Firion tilted his head so they were cheek-to-cheek. The scents of flowers were strong as he tried to recover. The mixture of sweet and copper cloyed his senses.  
  
"Please, wait. Slow down!"  
  
"Can't," Tidus said into his neck, mouthing each syllable into his skin, "we have to hurry."  
  
"How so? I do not understand," he reiterated. Firion's struggles increased, and he pushed away to finally have a good look at him. The reason for Firion’s faltering grip was a gash in Tidus' side that poured flower petals like blood. There was so much of it that the onslaught covered him, too. It was enough to create a field of roses.  
  
Tidus may have replied, but Firion awoke too quickly to recall what he dreamed the Ace might've said. He sat up shaking like a leaf and coated in sweat. Frantically, he took in his surroundings. There was a dying campfire, and his traveling group was all present. He acknowledged Cecil asleep on the far side of the camp, but his gaze lingered on Tidus looking whole and snoring peacefully.  
  
"Are you all right?"

Firion hadn't noticed Cloud's hand gripping his upper arm until he'd spoken. He only turned to regard him once he'd seen for himself that all was well. He nodded, precise and slow. "Simply night terrors, I presume."  
  
Cloud was polite enough not to push the issue.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [writing blog on Tumblr](http://snaurus.tumblr.com/) for more content!


End file.
